A Flame Lit
by darkfaerie161
Summary: Two years after the fall of the dark lord, Voldemort, 2 acquaintances meet and become more. OCC 5thbook spoilers If you want the MA edition post a review or email me and i'll email it to you


Title: A Flame is Lit  
Author: darkfaerie161  
Pairing: HP/SS  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Two years after the fall of the dark lord, Voldemort, 2  
acquaintances meet and become more. OCC 5thbook spoilers  
Disclaimers: I do not own the HP characters nor do I own the lyrics of  
the song in here  
Title of song will be at the end

It was two years after the war and when Harry had fulfilled the  
prophecy and destroyed Voldemort forever. Even though he was leaving  
his friends, and the man he loved, though that man didn't know it, he  
left after the last battle and he had decided to go into the Muggle  
world. He had always loved singing and when he had entered Muggle  
London he had joined a band. They were now pretty famous in the London  
bars. He wrote all of the songs he sang by himself. He was currently  
doing a gig in a popular bar in central London and hoped it went well.  
He went out onto the stage did his introduction and started to sing.

Severus's POV

Severus Snape had survived the last battle and had stayed at Hogwarts  
to continue teaching. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he  
really loved teaching there. Tonight he had decided to go out for a  
change. He had heard that a famous Muggle rock band was playing at the  
club and had decided to go see them. He arrived at the club and got a  
Singapore Sling and got a place in the crowd. He was up front and  
could touch the stage. The band came on stage. He nearly spit out his  
drink when he saw who the main singer was. He had not seen the boy, no  
man, he reminded himself, in two years. Harry Potter had disappeared  
into Muggle London when the dust had cleared. There had been a  
frenzied search before it had been abandoned. Apparently Harry had  
joined a band.  
"It's great to see you all out there. I hope you enjoy the show  
tonight. I have written all the songs in this set myself." The band  
played for an hour, and Severus thought that Harry had a great voice.  
It was made to sing and Severus was surprised that Harry had that much  
talent.  
"This last song is to my late godfather who was my only family and  
died 5 years ago." Of course Severus thought. Potter would sing about  
Black. Severus stopped dead at the words to the song and could hear  
the emotion behind them. He listened to the song raptly.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just to much that time can not erase  
When I'd cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When id scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
You've held my hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

There was a small interlude and Severus re-evaluated what he had  
thought about Harry Potter. He realized he hadn't tried to get the  
truth but had relied on his hatred for James Potter and didn't try to  
see past that. Harry started singing again.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
And now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just to much that time can not erase  
When I'd cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When id scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
You've held my hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me  
I tried so hard to tell myself  
That you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've be alone along  
When I'd cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When id scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
You've held my hand through all of these years  
And you still have of me

By the end of the song Severus could see several tears on Harry's  
face. He didn't realize how much Black had meant to Harry, obviously  
he thought him like a father, and Severus had made all those off-color  
comments about him to Harry. Severus made a fast decision to meet  
Harry so he went back stage. He came to an open door and saw that  
Harry was in it alone. He was on the floor silently crying clutching what looked like an old scrapbook.

Harry's POV

The last song had been hard to sing and Harry was glad he had left it  
for last. He was in his changing room, his fellow band members having  
given him some space and had gone out into the club. He was clutching  
the book that Hagrid had given him in first year looking at the  
pictures of his godfather, crying. There was a soft knock on the open  
door. He looked towards it and saw a person he had not expected to  
ever see again, Professor Severus Snape, the man he had and still did  
love. He stood up and said,  
"Professor Snape, I'm surprised to see you here."  
"Yes, well I wanted some time away from Hogwarts, and call me Severus,  
you're no longer my student."  
"Alright as long as you call me Harry; come on in."  
Harry closed the door behind Severus and cast a silencing charm so  
anybody walking by wouldn't hear their conversation.  
"Listen, Harry, that last song it made me realize what a jerk I was to  
you when you were in school and I wanted to apologize."  
Harry sighed shaking his head he said, "Thank you but you grounded  
when I needed it, I also want to thank you for all the times you saved  
my ass when I had decided to be a stupid Gryffindor"  
"Well you're quite welcome though I could have throttled Albus for  
giving you that damned cloak, I have a question for you, though what's  
in the scrap book?"  
"It's a scrap book Hagrid made for me at the end of my first year. I  
was looking at pictures of Sirius. Do you want to talk back at my  
place it is better protected and more private. Plus if I go out into  
the club I will be mobbed, it's like old times getting mobbed wherever  
I go." Harry grinned.  
"I'd like that Harry, I'll help you carry your stuff."  
"That's all right I don't have much here. The rest of the band has  
most of the stuff in our van. I just have one bag."  
Harry wrote a note to his band reassuring them that he was ok and had  
left with an old aquintance, that he would tell them about tomorrow at  
their gig. He then led Severus out of the club through the back.  
"Well it's not a long walk just a block from here I was really happy  
to get this gig so close to home." He grinned when he heard Severus  
actually laughed and they then went into his flat. He turned on the  
lights and said,  
"You can sit down where you want I just need to change and drop my  
stuff in my room. I'll bring us something back to drink." He then left  
changing into some low riding jeans and a black tank top and got him  
and Severus scotch to sip on. He came back in and saw Severus was  
sitting in the chair that faced his favorite chair. He smiled and  
handed him the scotch.  
"So you what are you doing; still teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
"Yes contrary to popular belief I love it there. Severus smiled with  
Harry.' I came out to get some fresh air, so to speak."  
"I can understand that. Hogwarts can get stuffy after a while, so if  
you don't mind me asking are you with anyone." As soon as he had said  
it he had regretted it immediately. It had just come out of his mouth  
he sputtered and apologized.  
Severus laughed and said,  
"It's fine, though its funny watching you try to apologize. No I'm  
not, too many people still think of me as a Death Eater. Though I have  
to wonder why you want to know" Severus smirked he had fallen in love  
against his better judgement when he heard Harry singing that last song.  
"I umm you I…" Harry sputtered once again and then seeing the smirk on  
Severus face decided to play his own game. He got up and downed the  
rest of his scotch then went over to Severus who had his eyebrows  
raised. Harry then straddled his lap and said,  
"Because Severus Snape I have been in love with you since my 7th  
year." Before Severus could even respond Harry crushed his lips to his  
and then when breath became needed they separated. Both stared at each  
other. Severus stood up and moved them to the couch.  
"Alright before we go any further we need to talk." Sev said. Harry  
shifted and made himself face Sev.  
"What do you want to come of this Harry?" Severus said. Harry leaned  
forward and said,  
"I want all of you and for you to have all of me," Then he kissed Sev  
again. Severus pulled back and said, "Bedroom," and stood up. Harry  
wrapped his legs around Severus' body and they made to the bedroom.  
Sev laid Harry down. "I think you have too many clothes on Mr. Potter,"  
Sev purred. Harry moaned at Severus' deep sexual voice. Sev then lay  
down over Harry and took Harry's tank top off kissing the skin as it  
was exposed. Finally the shirt was bunched at Harry's neck and he  
lifted his head and let Sev take it off. Then Harry started to  
unbuttoned Sev's shirt while Severus latched onto his neck. Harry  
finally got the shirt off and Sev leaned back up and looked at his  
handy work. He smirked and said "Mine."  
"Yours" Harry moaned and then Sev kissed Harry on the mouth and while  
they were kissing he unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them down. When they were done Sev rolled to the side and muttered a  
cleaning spell and Harry spooned him pulling the covers over  
themselves. Before Harry and Sev fell asleep Harry murmured, "Don't  
leave Sev," Severus smiled and said, "Never," both then dropped off to  
sleep exhausted.

Ta da I hope you like it I've been writing it forever. The song  
Harry sang was My Immortal' by Evanescence I changed the lyrics a  
little so that it fit Harry singing about Sirius


End file.
